Lisa the Shinigami
by Bloody Simpson Chibi
Summary: Lisa dies and is sent to the Soul Society. Problem is, she's not ready to die! So she becomes a Soul Reaper in the hopes of finding a way to live again with the help of some old friends. But there are also enemies. Rated T for character death and violence. (UP FOR ADOPTION)
1. Chapter 1: Death is only the beginning

**Lisa the Shiningami**

 **By BloodySimpsonChibi**

"Owww. My head!" Lisa said. She got up and rubbed her head. The last thing she remembered was a truck speeding toward her. She could hear the sirens from the ambulance and turned her head in the direction of the sound. Her eyes widened with terror.

Laying in the middle of the street was her body, undamaged but still. Lisa looked back at herself and noticed that she was faintly transparent.

"Oh my God! Lisa! Wake up!" Bart cried. The medical workers were trying to revive Lisa to no avail.

"No! This can't be happening!" Lisa screamed. Panicking, Lisa ran off.

* * *

Lisa, or rather Lisa's ghost was sitting on top off the school building crying.

"This can't be real!" She cried. "I'm too young to die! So many things I won't get to do!" As she continued to bawl, she felt a dark presence behind her.

"Yummy spirit energy!" a deep voiced bellowed. Lisa turned around and saw a giant mantis-like monster with what looked like a mask on it's face and a hole in it's chest.

"Yummy girl soul!" The creature roared. Lisa screamed as the monster swung one of it's scythe-like claws at her. She dodge and ran away screaming. The monster chased after her. No matter where Lisa ran off to, the monster just kept coming. Lisa made one fatal turn and and found her self cornered in an ally. The monster crept closer.

"This is it!" Lisa said. "I wonder what the after-afterlife is like?" She closed her eyes braced herself to be eaten...

She heard the monster roar in pain. She opened her eyes and saw the monster, only one of it's forelimbs were missing.

"Huh?"

In the blink of an eye, the other forelimb was gone as well.

"What's going on?"

Finally, the monster was brilliantly decapitated. A man jumped in front of Lisa holding a ridiculously giant sword. He was wearing a black robe with sandals and had spiky orange hair.

"W-Who are you?" Lisa asked.

"The name's Ichigo Kurosaki." The man said. "And you are lucky I showed up when I did. Otherwise that hallow would have eaten you whole."

"Hallow?" Lisa was only more confused.

"There's not enough time to explain." Ichigo said. "Now get on your knees so I can send you to the Soul Society."

"Soul Society?" Lisa asked.

"It's the place where you go when you die. You'll be safe from hallows there."

"Ok." Lisa got on her knees and Ichigo tapped her forehead with the hilt end of his sword. Lisa began to glow a bright blue. As she disappeared into the next world. All she could think of while this was happening was her family.

"Will I ever see them again?" Then she was gone.

 **(Poor Lisa!)**


	2. Chapter 2: A new choice

**Chapter 2**

It had been two months since Lisa crossed into the other side. The afterlife was nothing like she had expected. She wasn't able to find her Grandma, Bleeding Gums Murphy, or even Snowball!" Luckily, she did find a friendly family who took her in. Nobody in the family was actually related. They just lived together. It was a modest existence.

Lisa was mediating on a hilltop one evening. Or at least she told everyone she was mediating. In reality, she was wondering about her family and her life. Despite everything, Lisa still missed her family and she knew they missed her too.

"There's got to be a way to return to the land of the living, but how?" She asked herself.

"Hey Lisa!" Roy, one of the other kids living in Lisa's family group, ran up the hill to her side. "Dinner's almost ready."

"Oh okay. Thank you." Lisa said. She continued to stare at the setting sun. Roy could since something was bothering Lisa so he sat down next to her and asked her about it.

"I really do like it here Roy, but the thing is, there's too much I want to do in life. I'm just not used to this whole afterlife thing. I wish there was a way I could go back home.

"Well I'm not sure if coming to life is possible, but there is a way you can go back to the World of the Living." Roy said.

"Really!? How?"

"You could join the 13 Court Guard Squads and become a Soul Reaper! They always go to the world of the Living to fight hallows."

"That man who saved me. He must have been a Soul Reaper." Lisa thought.

"Of course it's very dangerous to fight hallows and most people wouldn't even-

"I'll do it!"

"Wha-what!?"

"If it means going back to the world of the living I'll do it! I'll become a Soul Reaper!"


End file.
